1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of telephone circuitry and more particularly relates to the simultaneous presentation of sound, particularly music, generated by separate performers at separate locations utilizing amplitude modulated carrier frequencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems which provide means for separate performers, particularly musicians, to interact from different locations by way of the telephone have been the subject of two separate patents by the present inventor. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,101 to Brotz et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,278 to Brotz, there are disclosed musicians telephone interface units which enable separate performers to play at separate locations and for each to hear the other's performance simultaneously at his own location. In each patent, a system is disclosed to exclude the transmitted signal from the received signal so that the received signal at each location can be amplified to simulate the presence of the performer at the remote location as being at the instant location. In the first patent listed above, a comparator is used and in the second, frequency division multiplexing is used to exclude the transmitted signal from audio reproduction at the originating location.